Haine
by Bloodycristal
Summary: One shot, death fic. Les derniers instants d'Itachi Uchiwa. Peut être un deuxième chapitre avec pdv de Sasuke ! Léger yaoi, seulement évoquer, donc homophobes pas la peine de venir lire !
1. Pdv Itachi

Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa. En ce moment même, je m'approche de mon petit frère Sasuke pour lui arracher ses yeux. Le combat a été rude, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'endurance et la maladie qui me ronge n'a rien arrangé. Sasuke a mis toutes ses forces dans notre affrontement dont l'issue sera mortelle.

Il a 16 ans … Le petit garçon de cinq ans que j'avais laissé derrière moi à Konoha à bien grandi. Il est devenu fort, très fort, je suis fier de lui. La haine que je lui ai imposée l'a forcé à grandir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû … Il est bien loin, le petit Sasuke tout mignon avec sa petite bouille joyeuse, toujours à me courir après … Ca me manque.

Mais j'ai voulu qu'il me haïsse de toutes ses forces, non ?

Oui. Non. Enfin … Oui. Je l'ai souhaité même si sa me répugne. Je ne me pardonnerai de nous avoir imposé ça. Mais il le fallait. S'était mon choix. C'est la candeur de mon adorable petit frère, son innocence, qui m'a définitivement convaincu d'accepter ce fameux ordre de mission. Celui de tuer tous les Uchiwa, car le clan complotait contre le village, et une nouvelle guerre risquait d'éclater.

Je l'ai fait. Froidement, sans émotion, en silence, calmement. J'ai égorgé ma mère et éventré mon père sans la moindre compassion.

Mais lui … Je n'ai pas pu. Jamais je n'aurai et jamais je ne pourrai. Il avait cinq ans, j'en avais treize.

J'ai obtenu du troisième Hokage qu'il soit protégé, car je savais que Madara voudrait l'approcher à un moment comme à un autre, tout comme Orochimaru. Qu'il ne soit jamais, au grand jamais, au courant des raisons de mes actes de cette soirée là, tout comme le reste du village.

Il avait cinq ans, et je lui ai arraché sa précieuse innocence, sa pureté enfantine pour corrompre son cœur en lui insufflant la haine. Je lui ai menti. Je lui ai dit que je les avais tous tués pour tester mon niveau. Que je le laissais en vie pour la même raison. Que je suis un monstre. Je l'ai poussé à me haïr, à me détester plus que tout, à devenir une obsession pour lui s'il voulait se venger. C'est égoïste d'une certaine manière, mais j'ai réussi.

Il me déteste et, dans quelques minutes, va me tuer.

Je tiendrai bon, je dois, je veux mourir sous ses coups.

Pour expier ces meurtres, même si je ne regrette rien et serais prêt à le refaire s'il le fallait.

Pour qu'il soit enfin heureux. Il le mérite.

Pour qu'il rétablisse l'honneur du nom des Uchiwa, nom sali par ses membres aujourd'hui morts.

Pour qu'il soit considéré comme un héros, qu'il brille aux yeux des villageois pour avoir débarrassé Konoha d'un des plus dangereux nukenin.

Parce que je veux qu'il vive heureux et puisse fonder une famille.

Parce que je l'aime depuis des années. Pas comme un frère, non, bien plus.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, cela doit rester secret. Il serait dégouté de cet amour considéré comme sale par la société et contraire à la morale, alors que pourtant c'est un sentiment si pur … Non, il ne doit jamais savoir, je ne veux pas voir de dégout dans ses magnifiques prunelles onyx.

Je préfère y voir brûler une haine passionnelle, ardente, qui m'est exclusivement réservée. A défaut d'amour, j'ai cette haine que je chéris tant. Si proche et pourtant si lointain de l'amour, ces sentiment sont tellement différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant si semblables … Il parait qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre les deux. Surement. Tout du moins, je l'espère et me force à y croire.

Moi, Itachi Uchiwa, 21 ans, nukenin du village caché Konoha, véritable génie du monde des ninjas, responsable du massacre des membres de son clan, membre de l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki , se faisant rejeter volontairement de son village pour éviter une nouvelle guerre, fou d'un amour sans failles mais incestueux pour son petit frère qui le déteste plus que tout, viens de mourir le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de la façon dont je viens de finir ma vie, en ayant pour dernière image le visage de la personne que j'aime le plus, la seule, l'unique qui n'ait jamais comptée, pour qui j'ai tout sacrifié.

Mon honneur.

Mon avenir.

Ma famille.

Ma vie.


	2. Pdv Sasuke

One shot ItaSasu

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (même si j'aimerai bien avoir Itachi . ), ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Pdv Sasuke

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Dans quelques minutes, je vais mourir. Mon grand frère, Itachi, est en ce moment-même en train de s'approcher de moi pour arracher mes yeux.

Ma réserve de chakra est vide, et la technique Kirin n'est pas renouvelable … De même que toutes mes armes ne me sont d'aucune utilité, rien ne pouvant traverser Susanoo. Le combat dure depuis des heures.

Itachi a beau dire avoir mis toutes ses forces … Je sens que ce combat est truqué. Comme s'il s'était retenu, de peur de me blesser réellement. Et il a craché du sang plusieurs fois durant le combat : serait-il malade?

Pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Je le haïs plus que tout il a massacré le clan par plaisir, pour tester son niveau, il me l'a dit lui-même ce soir-là, celui où j'ai dû grandir plus vite que je ne l'aurais dû, celui où j'ai découvert que même les personnes les plus proches peuvent nous trahir, que le monde est cruel et dur.

Itachi … Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Au fond, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça sans raison autre que celle qu'il m'a fournie …

Je le haïs.

Pourtant, quand je pense à lui, c'est mon aniki qui revient, celui qui jouait avec moi, qui m'apprenait le lancer de shuriken …

Qui tentait d'intéresser père à ma personne.

Qui me consolait et me laissait dormir avec lui lorsque je faisais des cauchemars.

Qui me tapait le front lorsqu'il devait partir.

Itachi, mon grand frère adoré que seul moi pouvais calmer lorsqu'il était en colère …

C'est cet Itachi-là qui revient. Pas l'assassin.

Non. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je le haïs, il me haït et va me tuer …

Oui, c'est ça. Il faut que je garde ça en tête, même si la peur me paralyse au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche de moi, la main tendue vers mon visage.

C'est un monstre qui a joué la comédie avec moi depuis le début, depuis que je suis né, jusqu'à mes cinq ans, où il a révélé sa véritable personnalité, en les tuant tous.

Il ne m'a laissé en vie que pour prendre mes sharingans quand ils seraient assez évolués.

Les années que j'ai sacrifiées chez Orochimaru, abandonnant tout pour gagner de la puissance, n'auront servi à rien. Je voulais venger nos parents. Rétablir l'honneur du clan. Mais …

J'ai faillis dans ma promesse.

J'ai faillis dans ma haine.

Car je ne le déteste pas. Cette haine que je croyais lui porter n'est qu'illusion. Faire semblant m'est désormais impossible, je ne peux plus me mentir.

Les sentiments que j'ai enfouis au plus profond de mon être, depuis des années, resurgissent … Déjà, à 8 ans, lorsque lui en avait 13, mes sentiments étaient ambigus, même si je ne m'en aperçoit qu'aujourd'hui. Je le collais tout le temps, il n'y avait qu'à lui que je me confiais, c'était, non, c'est la personne que j'admire le plus, j'aimais le voir sourire … Je l'aimais. Pas comme un frère, mais comme un être à part entière, un homme.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis … Je l'aime toujours. C'est stupide de s'en apercevoir juste avant de mourir.

Et il ne le saura jamais. J'emporterai ce secret dans la tombe. Personne n'en saura jamais rien. Il vaut mieux. Je ne veux pas que l'image qu'il garde de moi soit celle d'un incestueux, je ne veux pas le dégoûter.

Il est devant moi. Il approche sa main de mon visage, et je ne bouge toujours pas, je n'ouvre même pas la bouche pour dire quoi que soit, je me prépare seulement à la douleur qui va précéder la fin de mon existence.

A mon grand étonnement, il tape mon front avec ses doigts, reprenant ce geste tendre que je chérissais, provenant d'une époque qui me semble remonter à des siècles. Il me sourit …

« Désolé Sasuke … C'était la dernière fois. »

Il sourit toujours.

Il tombe à genoux et chute au sol.

Fini. C'est fini. Il ne m'a pas tué.

Pourquoi ce geste ? Je ne le comprends pas … Il est allongé au sol, tout du moins je le suppose. Je fixe le vide devant moi, je n'arrive pas à me reprendre. Aucune larme ne s'échappent de mes yeux, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Les flammes noires de la lumière céleste brûlent toujours. Est-il encore en vie ?

Il faut que je l'aide, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, il faut que je le voie …

Je réussis à tourner la tête et le regarde. Je le regarde comme si c'était la première fois, mais également la dernière, et un sourire tendre que je ne peux réprimer s'affiche sur mon visage.

Je veux m'approcher de lui mais mes jambes refusent d'avancer et ne me tiennent plus. Je chute à côté de lui et une larme traîtresse s'échappe. C'est trop tard.

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai 16 ans, j'ai passé plus de 10 ans à vouloir tuer mon frère en croyant le haïr plus que tout, et je viens juste de comprendre qu'il fut, est, et sera toujours l'unique personne que j'aime, alors que je viens de le voir mourir.

* * *

Voilà, ce one shot en deux chapitres est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu l'écrire car je déteste les death fics .

Peut-être à une prochaine fois pour une nouvelle histoire sur l'univers de Naruto ! En attendant si cela vous interesse, j'ai une fiction en cours sur Harry Potter, vous la trouverez en cliquant sur mon profil ^^


End file.
